falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBeckyFallon.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBeckyFallon.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Suspicious 00 A1a Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. Правда? Ну ладно... Я просто хочу напомнить, что не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Если тебе нужна одежда, то придется раскошелиться. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Никакой халявы. Понятно. DialogueDiamondCity 00136387 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136390 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136390_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:35 1431092148 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136390_1 00136390_1 N first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Stern 00 B1a Player Default: Нет, я тут первый раз. Так и думала. Итак, правила. Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Одежда стоит денег. Если не нравится, дверь вон там. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Никакой халявы. Понятно. DialogueDiamondCity 00136386 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013638C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0013638C_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:36 1431092165 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013638C_1 0013638C_1 N first time the player is walking into your store. you're suspicious because you've had a lot of problems with thieves / Stern 00 X1a Player Default: Не исключено. А-ха-ха, просто обхохочешься. Итак, первое правило: я не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Если тебе нужна одежда, то придется раскошелиться. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Никакой халявы. Понятно. DialogueDiamondCity 00136385 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136388 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136388_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:36 1431092202 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136388_1 00136388_1 N "lifting" is short for "shoplifting" / Irritated 00 Y1a Player Default: А какая разница? Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Одежда стоит денег. Даже не думай что-нибудь украсть, понятно? Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Никакой халявы. Понятно. DialogueDiamondCity 00136384 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A3_1.xwm 06/18/2014 05:09 1403042989 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A3_1 001363A3_1 N Happy 01 A1a Player Default: Никакой халявы. Понятно. Хорошо. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Becky: Ну, раз мы пришли к взаимопониманию... Добро пожаловать. Сейчас покажу все, что у меня тут есть. DialogueDiamondCity 0013637F 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136392 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136392_1.xwm 06/18/2014 05:19 1403043597 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136392_1 00136392_1 N Stern 01 B1a Player Default: Я здесь не для того, чтобы воровать, и мне очень не нравится твой тон. Я просто предупреждаю. Пока у тебя будут крышки, все будет хорошо. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Becky: Ну, раз мы пришли к взаимопониманию... Добро пожаловать. Сейчас покажу все, что у меня тут есть. DialogueDiamondCity 0013637E 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013638E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0013638E_1.xwm 06/18/2014 05:27 1403044031 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013638E_1 0013638E_1 N Stern 01 X1a Player Default: Люди воруют эти обноски? Серьезно? Да, серьезно. Так что не зли меня. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Becky: Ну, раз мы пришли к взаимопониманию... Добро пожаловать. Сейчас покажу все, что у меня тут есть. DialogueDiamondCity 0013637D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013638A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0013638A_1.xwm 06/18/2014 05:22 1403043757 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013638A_1 0013638A_1 N referring to ten-gauge shotgun that you hide behind the counter / Stern 01 Y1a Player Default: Значит, тебе не дают покоя воришки? Нет, что ты, они боятся меня и моей пушки. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Becky: Ну, раз мы пришли к взаимопониманию... Добро пожаловать. Сейчас покажу все, что у меня тут есть. DialogueDiamondCity 0013637C 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363B6_1.xwm 07/23/2014 03:48 1406062108 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363B6_1 001363B6_1 N suddenly going from standoffish to friendly, you're happy to have paying customers once you know they aren't thieves / Friendly 02 A1a Player Default: Хорошо. Ну, раз мы пришли к взаимопониманию... Добро пожаловать. Сейчас покажу все, что у меня тут есть. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 00136377 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136394 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136394_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:40 1431092420 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136394_1 00136394_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A1a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Покупатель с деньгами. Ну наконец-то. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363BC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363BC_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:05 1403046323 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363BC_1 001363BC_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A2a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Примерь-ка вот это... Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363BD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363BD_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:06 1403046377 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363BD_1 001363BD_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A3a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? У нас тут самые разные стили. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363BE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363BE_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:06 1403046407 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363BE_1 001363BE_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A4a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Только не спрашивай меня про плотность нити. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363BF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363BF_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:07 1403046448 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363BF_1 001363BF_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A5a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Верх, низ, туфли. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363C0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363C0_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:07 1403046474 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363C0_1 001363C0_1 N showing your wares / Friendly 04 A6a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? По одежке встречают, верно же? Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00136372 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363C1_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:08 1403046531 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363C1_1 001363C1_1 N Stern 04 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Ладно, но я буду за тобой смотреть. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00030E0F 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363B7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363B7_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:15 1403046922 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363B7_1 001363B7_1 N Stern 04 X2a Player Default: Я подумаю. И даже не думай что-нибудь украсть, понятно? Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00030E0F 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363B8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363B8_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:15 1403046936 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363B8_1 001363B8_1 N Stern 04 X3a Player Default: Я подумаю. *вздыхает* Как скажешь. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00030E0F 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363B9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363B9_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:16 1403046983 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363B9_1 001363B9_1 N Stern 04 X4a Player Default: Я подумаю. Ага, конечно. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00030E0F 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363BA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363BA_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:16 1403047016 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363BA_1 001363BA_1 N Stern 04 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Если что, дверь вон там... Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E137 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136395 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136395_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:13 1403046780 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136395_1 00136395_1 N Stern 04 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Где выход, ты знаешь. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E137 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136396 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136396_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:13 1403046805 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136396_1 00136396_1 N Stern 04 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Тогда всего хорошего. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E137 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136397 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136397_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:13 1403046820 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136397_1 00136397_1 N Stern 04 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Ладно. Тогда всего хорошего. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E137 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136398 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136398_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:13 1403046832 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136398_1 00136398_1 N Stern 04 B5a Player Default: Не интересно. Тогда до свидания. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E137 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00136399 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00136399_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:14 1403046882 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00136399_1 00136399_1 N player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Stern 04 Y1a Player Default: Я могу картой заплатить? Что бы это ни было, мы это не принимаем. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0015FF1A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0015FF1A_1.xwm 07/22/2014 20:52 1406037126 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0015FF1A_1 0015FF1A_1 N player asks about your store's name, "Fallon's Basement" / Amused 04 Y2a Player Default: "Подвальчик Фэллона". Интересное название. Да, и при этом древнее. Фэллоны здесь обосновались еще до войны. Дед говорил, что мы всегда были верны традиции "качества и доступности". Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002E13C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E13C_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:42 1431092539 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002E13C_1 0002E13C_1 N Irritated 04 Y2b Но, похоже, даже доступная одежда не всем по карману. Так много воришек. А от службы безопасности никакого толку. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002E13C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E13C_2.xwm 06/18/2014 05:38 1403044732 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002E13C_2 0002E13C_2 N player asks why Diamond City Security doesn't help you / Stern 04 Y3a Player Default: А почему городская служба безопасности не помогает? Моего мужа похитили, понимаешь? Институт. Служба безопасности не захотела этим заниматься, я подняла шумиху и попала в черный список. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0013639F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0013639F_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:42 1431092563 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0013639F_1 0013639F_1 N player asks why you think the Institute kidnapped your husband / Stern 04 Y4a Player Default: Твоего мужа похитил Институт? Ну, пропасть он пропал, в этом-то сомнений нет. Но Институт никогда не оставляет никаких следов, если не считать этих чертовых синтов. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A0_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:43 1431092611 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A0_1 001363A0_1 N player asks what a Synth is. you're confused because everyone knows what they are / Puzzled 04 Y5a Player Default: Что такое синт? Ты ведь шутишь, да? Синты - это такие люди-машины, которых делает Институт. Некоторых даже не отличить от живых людей. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A1_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:44 1431092661 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A1_1 001363A1_1 N ironic chuckle at the beginning, using humor to deflect the sadness / Sad 04 Y5b Вот я везучая, да? Институт забрал моего Чарли, а мне даже синта вместо него не оставил. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A1_2.xwm 05/08/2015 20:45 1431092727 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A1_2 001363A1_2 N player asks what you know about Synths / Thinking 04 Y6a Player Default: Что тебе известно о синтах? Только то, что в газетах пишут. Что их делают в Институте и что их невозможно отличить от людей. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A2_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:48 1431092897 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A2_1 001363A2_1 N ironic chuckle at the beginning, using humor to deflect the sadness / Sad 04 Y6b Вот я везучая, да? Институт забрал моего Чарли, а мне даже синта вместо него не оставил. Becky NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002E135 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001363A2 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\001363A2_2.xwm 05/08/2015 20:46 1431092810 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__001363A2_2 001363A2_2 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A Может быть, вернемся к делу? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyLoopBackGroup FormID 000ECAD1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\000ECAD1_1.xwm 06/19/2014 01:18 1403115507 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000ECAD1_1 000ECAD1_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A Так ты купишь что-нибудь или как? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyLoopBackGroup FormID 000ECAD2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\000ECAD2_1.xwm 06/19/2014 01:21 1403115715 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000ECAD2_1 000ECAD2_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A Прошу прощения, но у меня куча дел. NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyLoopBackGroup FormID 000ECAD3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\000ECAD3_1.xwm 06/19/2014 01:22 1403115743 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000ECAD3_1 000ECAD3_1 N player walks into your store for the first time, you're a bit suspicious because you have problems with thieves / Suspicious -1 A О, привет. Тебе уже доводилось бывать у нас раньше? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyFallon GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00030E1E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00030E1E_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:55 1431093305 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E1E_1 00030E1E_1 N player walks into your store for the first time, you're a bit suspicious because you have problems with thieves / Suspicious -1 A Доводилось бывать у нас раньше? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Да, и неоднократно. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyFallon GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001F64B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0001F64B_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:55 1431093316 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0001F64B_1 0001F64B_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy -1 A Приветствую. Если у тебя есть крышки, то я к твоим услугам. NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E146 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E146_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:55 1431093357 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E146_1 0002E146_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy -1 A Если у тебя есть деньги, можешь посмотреть одежду на вешалках. NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E147 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E147_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:56 1431093364 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E147_1 0002E147_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy / Friendly -1 A О, снова ты. Я к тебе уже почти привыкла. Что тебе нужно? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E148 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E148_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:56 1431093373 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E148_1 0002E148_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy / Friendly -1 A Если будешь так часто ко мне заглядывать, так и быть, научу тебя как стильно одеваться. NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E14A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E14A_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:56 1431093385 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E14A_1 0002E14A_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy -1 A Не хочешь приобрести новый костюмчик? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E144 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E144_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:56 1431093393 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E144_1 0002E144_1 N running your store, player walks back in looking for something to buy -1 A Тебе нужна одежда? NPCFBeckyFallon Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 BeckyGreetScene FFFFFFFF BeckyVendorGroup FormID 0002E149 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E149_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:56 1431093398 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002E149_1 0002E149_1 N player isn't saying anything / Puzzled Ну? Говори же. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF BeckyFallon GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0002E142 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E142_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:17 1403047071 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0002E142_1 0002E142_1 N player isn't saying anything / Puzzled Ну давай. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF BeckyFallon GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0002E143 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\0002E143_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:18 1403047082 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0002E143_1 0002E143_1 N player isn't saying anything / Puzzled Скажи что-нибудь. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF BeckyFallon GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000850E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\000850E4_1.xwm 06/18/2014 06:18 1403047095 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__000850E4_1 000850E4_1 N you're off work and relaxing around town, general hello to the player Нужна новая одежда? Заглядывай в "Подвальчик Фэллона". Мы открыты в дневное время. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF BeckyOffhourHellos FormID 00160478 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00160478_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:51 1431093072 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160478_1 00160478_1 N general hello to the player, you're off work and relaxing around town, The Stands are where all the rich snobs are Доводилось бывать на верхних трибунах? Они там могут себе кучу разной одежды позволить. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF BeckyOffhourHellos FormID 00160471 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00160471_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:51 1431093086 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160471_1 00160471_1 N you're off work and relaxing around town, general hello to the player Ты еще привыкнешь к тому, что от службы безопасности никакой пользы. Просто игнорируй их, как я. NPCFBeckyFallon DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF BeckyOffhourHellos FormID 00160470 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFBeckyFallon\00160470_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:51 1431093063 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160470_1 00160470_1 N BeckyFallon